bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Courage Type
Harm's Way: While your Zanpakutou is active, you may designate a target to be your charge. At any time you may move to intercept attacks that are directed at your target, and are not area effects, as long as you are adjacent to your charge. This may be done as an immediate action, and the attack automatically hits you dealing damage to you equal to what your charge would have taken. Your Damage Reduction and Energy Resistances apply . Improved Harm's Way: Requires Harm's Way to take. When you intercept an attack for your charge, you may do so from 10 feet away. You may take this multiple times, each time you may add 5 feet to the distance you may be from your charge. Advanced Harm's Way: Requires Improved Harm's Way to take. While you have a charge, you gain Fast Healing 5. You may take this more than once to increase the Fast Healing by 1 each time. Greater Harm's Way: Requires Advanced Harm's Way to take. When you intercept an attack for your charge, you only take half damage from the attack that you intercepted. Superior Harm's Way: Requires Greater Harm's Way to take. You may take the brunt of an area effect attack that your charge is a part of. Your charge acts as if they have Improved Flash Step Evasion, and you automatically fail the saving throw to avoid damage from the attack. Perfect Harm's Way: Requires Superior Harm's Way to take. If you take damage from an attack for your charge, you deal an extra 3d6 untyped damage on subsequent rounds against the being that harmed you. The Greatest Fear: While your Zanpakutou is released, you gain a +10 bonus to will saves versus fear effects. This also provides a +10 bonus against soul crushing. Improved Greatest Fear: Requires The Greatest Fear to take.While your Zanpakutou is released, you grant all allies within 30 feet of you a +4 bonus versus fear effects. This may be taken multiple times to increase the bonus granted by 1 or the number of feet they can be away from you by 10 feet. Mettle: Requires 5 other Courage type abilities to take. While your Zanpakutou is released, you are more resistant to magical effects. If you make a Fortitude or Will saving throw versus an effect that has a lesser effect on a successful save (such as Fortitude Half, or Will Partial), you instead negate the effect. If you are unconscious or asleep you do not gain the benefits of this ability. Gift of the Martyr: You may activate or deactivate this effect as a swift action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. You take half the hit point damage one chosen ally would take for the duration you have this effect activated. You may take this multiple times to allow yourself to take damage for an additional ally each time. Zest for Life: Requires 3 Courage type abilities to take. You have a 20% chance to stabilize each round if reduced below zero hit points. You may take this multiple times to increase the bonus to the chance to stabilize by 10%. This is active even if your Zanpakutou is in it's sealed state. True Zeal: While you have a charge, you gain a bonus on saving throws versus magical, spell-like and supernatural abilities equal to your charisma modifier. You may take this multiple times to increase this bonus by 1 each time. Perseverance: When you take damage as a result as a physical attack, you gain your spellscore modifier as a bonus to your damage reduction on the next round of combat. If you are hit by an energy attack, you instead gain your spellscore modifier x 5 as resistance to that energy type on the next round of combat. These bonuses last till the end of your next turn. Taking damage once again will reset this timer. If you are damaged by both energy and physical damage in the same attack, you must choose which bonus to gain. You only gain the bonus if you actually take damage from an attack. Damage stopped by your Damage Reduction or Energy Resistances do not count towards this ability. Improved Perseverance: Requires Perseverance to take. Instead of having to choose which type of resistance to gain, you gain both types of resistances. (IE If you are hit by energy and physical damage in the same attack, you would gain the resistance to both of them at the same time instead of having to choose which to take.) Improved Saving Throws: You may make a save regardless of condition. Improved Mettle: Requires Mettle to take. When you fail a saving throw, instead of the normal effect, you take the partial effect if there is one. If there is no partial effect you take the full effect. A passed save still negates the partial effect.